


Day from the past

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Demon Deals, Demon John Winchester, Demons, F/M, Gen, God has an older sister, Homophobic Language, I suck at tagging, Jerk John Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Bobby, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Violence, asshole siblings, nsfw at times, repeating deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: When a certain higher being is punished for bringing justice, he gets stuck on earth with a task to give the ultimate sacrifice. Unsure who he's suppose to give it to, he wanders the earth until the Winchesters come into his life. Then things get turned upside down and his punishment becomes a blessing.





	1. Prologue

Prologue:  
Everyone was in the room, all eyes focussed on the young man in front of them. Chains bound his hands behind his back, ready to tighten if he resisted. The young man was on his knees, head bowed. He was tired of this. His body ached from all the fighting. His mind was a puddle, all mental energy drained. His heart ached, all positive feeling gone. Only rage and hatred remained. These people had no respect of him. His actions were justified, but would they listen? No. 

A woman sat on a throne. Her entire existence was covered by a white glow. She stared down at him, sad. “How could you?” she asked, her voice soft. She spoke as a kind mother would to her toddler. With disappointment instead of rage and hatred. “I created you, gave you your powers, trained you, and this is how you repay me? All of us? Betraying and end the lives of many of your brothers and sisters?”

The young man in the chains laughed quietly. Betray them? How hilarious. If anyone had been betrayed at all these past years, it was him. His laugh steadily grew louder and harder until it filled the entire room. Everyone reached for their weapons or steadied their claws, ready to attack if the chains failed to hold him. “What’s so funny?” a woman closest to him demanded, furious.

“Oh the irony. You say that I ended life, but you fools are even more guilty of it than I. Sure, I fought and lives were ended. That’s what happens. But, I am no murderer unlike you.” he said, looking at the woman who just spoke to him for a moment before bellowing, “They were innocent life forms and you murdered them. You all speak of justice, but the second one of the higher ups do something wrong, you do nothing! You tore apart what was mine. You destroyed my world. What I did was justice. What you did was pure vengeance!”

The woman gripped her spear tightly. She smashed the end of it into the young man's head, drawing blood. “Silence. You are the one on trial here, not me.” she yelled, hitting him again.

“Enough.” the woman on the throne shouted as an uproar began. She waited patiently until silence once again filled the room. She let out a tired sigh. “********, leave the room. Same with the rest of you.”

“But, goddess…” ******** started, but Goddess held her hand up. ******** sighed and left the room. Everyone else followed.

The young man watched until the room was bare except for him and Goddess. He glanced up at her. “Going to kill me without an audience?” he demanded before rolling his eyes. “Typical higher dieties.”

“My child…” Goddess started, but the young man wouldn’t let her talk.

“Don’t ‘my child’ me!” he roared. “You saw what ******** did to my creations. What I did was justice. It’s not my fault that our brothers and sisters joined in the fighting.”

“Enough! I am not saying ******** is in the right. Her actions were wrong, and you had the right to fight her.” Goddess said before he could yell more. The young man shut up, shocked that she was on his side. For the first time since his capture, someone sided with him. “However, due to the war that broke out and that you have more deaths than spares, I can not ignore your actions any more. Many of your brothers and sisters are dead because the two of you did not inform me of your quarrel. If you had, I could have taken necessary precautions and hundred of lives could have been spared the process of being reborn.”

The young man looked down. What Goddess said was the truth. He had been so full of rage, he did not think things through. He bowed his head. “So you are going to kill me.” he said quietly. “Please, just make it quick.”

Goddess shook her head. “No, child. I am not. While I must punish you, I will not kill you.” she said, standing. “Do you understand? ******** will be punished as well for her crimes that have not gone unpunished already by your quarrel.”

“I...understand.” the young man bowed his head, not out of shame but out of respect. Goddess had made her decision. There was no changing it. It would be better to take his punishment and not fight her anymore.

“I am going to strip you of your powers and send you to ********’s world. There you spend time with the humans, become one of them, for the next five hundred earth years. You will have the opportunity to regain some of your power; however, you must complete a task before you may return to us.” she said, “Your task will be simple, give the ultimate sacrifice for someone.”

The young man blinked. The punishment was light compared to many he had heard in the past. He nodded his head, accepting the terms. Goddess raised her hand and gave it a slight wave. The young man froze as he felt energy and magic being drained from his body. He let out a cry of pain as magic left his being. If he focused his eyes enough, the young man could see the magic leaving his body.

It pooled into a ball over Goddesses hand. Once all of his magic had been drained, Goddess stored his magic inside of her. She watched her child fall to the ground, panting and shivering in the aftermath of a great deal of pain. Pitty filled her eyes. Stepping down from her throne, her body shrunk to a smaller size. She knelt in front of her son, rubbing his back. She willed his pain away, knowing he would suffer enough on earth without the additional pain of having his magic stripped from him. After a moment, she stood and went back to her throne.

“********, ^*******^.” she called as she sat down.

The woman who had hit her child with her spear entered followed by her most trusted servant. They both bowed, kneeling on either side of the young man. “Yes, Goddess?” they said, ready to follow her biding.

“Take him down to Earth. ^*******^, I am sure your partner will be willing to take him in until he has regained enough strength to take care of himself?” 

^*******^ nodded, not lifting his head. “I am sure she will. I can assure you that his soul will be safe in her hands.” he said as he picked the young man up. He gave Goddess one last bow before leaving to carry out his task.

Goddess nodded and waited until he left before turning to her daughter. “********, your punishment is that you may not tamper with Earth’s problems until your brother has fulfilled his final task.” she said.

******** looked up at Goddess shocked. “But, Goddess, what if Earth goes through it’s for told apocalypse? I can not allow my world to destroy itself.” she objected.

“You can and you will.” Goddess replied. “Your brother did everything in his power to protect his world, and you destroyed it anyway. I do not know what caused this feud between the two of you, but I don’t care. You destroyed your brothers most prized possession and now he must pay the price for seeking justice for it. It is only just that you are punished for what was out of his power to obtain justice for. Your jealousy and hatred towards him is what brought this upon your world, not his actions.”

“But...but…” ******** tried to object further but Goddess wasn’t having any of it.

“Now go before I decide to add onto your punishment.” 

******** sighed and bowed. “Yes, Goddess.” she said, leaving. Once the throne room door slammed shut, she let out a yell of rage. All of her brothers and sisters who were near cowered in fear and some even ran away. ******** glared at those who remained. “What are you looking at?”

They bolted away. One man stepped over to her. “Calm yourself, ********. What did she say? Where you punished?” he asked.

“I was punished. My world is DOOMED!” she roared, “I can’t interfere with my world even if the foretold apocalypse happens unless idiot fulfils his task, whatever that is.”

He nodded. “Lets walk and talk.” he said, guiding her away from Goddess’ throne room. “Now, I have a few ideas that just might work to keep your planet safe. But you have to trust me.”

******** raises an eyebrow. “Trust you? Hardly any of us trust you God. You and your sister. If it wasn’t for Goddess, you two would have destroyed all existence. And you expect me to trust you with my world?” she asked, folding her arms.

“Well, I’ve had my eyes set on Earth for a while. I like what you’ve done with the planet with this mysterious God and ‘his’ angels. Oh and with Lucifer. Brilliantly done if I may say so myself. But, if you, per say, can’t interfere until that idiotic brother of you does his job, that doesn’t mean that someone else can’t do it in your stead.” he pointed out, knowing how his older sister worked.

“What are you saying?” ******** asked.

“Simple, relinquish ownership of Earth to me until your brother does his part. Once he does, I hand ownership of Earth back to you.” God held out his hand to ********. A grin on his face. “What do you say? Do we have a deal?”

******** grinned. This way her world was safe even if she could save it. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 1: Case 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess the hidden message behind sam's vissions/dreams? Here's a hint. Reread the Prologue.

Chapter 1: Case 0  
Sam found himself running through a forest. The trees were torn apart and the ground resembled that of a war zone. He kept running. He wasn’t sure from what, but he knew he just had to keep running. Sam could hear feet pounding the ground behind him. They were ganging up on him. Sam began to panic. He couldn’t be captured. Not again.

He saw a fallen tree ahead of him. He jumped over and hid underneath it. Just as he slid under, creatures of all shapes and sizes ran past him. Many were shouting in an unknown language, but Sam knew they were shouting about him. After a moment or two, they had all passed and it was safe to come out of hiding.

Sam stood up and looked around. “Well, isn’t this a typical hunt.” he mumbled, noting that the area around him was nothing more than miles of war torn fields.

The hunter walked around, trying to find a path or a road of some sort to get back into town, when he heard a slight whimper, followed by the sound of someone crying. Sam frowned, looking for the source of the crying.

He found that it came from an opening in a rather old tree. The tree was covered in gashes and scratches as if some kind of creature had used it as a scratching post. The hole appeared to have been carved out by the same or a similar creature. As he knelt down to look inside, he saw a small...thing curled up in the far end. It looked to be a young boy, probably no older than twelve years old; however, half of his body resembled that of a snake while his face was covered by what appeared to be a deformed deer skull. Sam could see dark green liquid dripping from open injuries that covered the creatures bare body. Quite a bit of that same liquid was splattered on the walls and soaked the ground. 

Was the dark green liquid blood? If it was, did this creature fight something recently?

Sam knelt down, ensuring to keep himself at eye level at the creature as it looked over at him. It’s eyes could be seen through the skull. They were black and empty. Sam wondered for a moment if there were actually any eyes. “Hello there.” he said, smiling at it. “You ok?”

The creature stared at him. It’s facial expression not changing. It doesn’t move as Sam tried to get closer, but that might have been because it was already pressed up against the wall.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” he said to the creature gently but still being cautious as he didn’t know if the creature would attack him at any moment. Sam’s brain was telling him to reach for his gun, that this creature should be killed before it could kill someone. But, his heart was saying that the creature hadn’t done anything that he knew of. Why should he kill it?

The creature snarled slight. Sam could see blood splatters on its sharp teeth as if the creature it had torn into a creature. “They can’t be stopped. They can’t be stopped!” it roared, lunging at him.

Sam fell back only to hit his head on the glove compartment as his brother slammed on the breaks. He let out a cry of pain and clutched his forehead. “God damn it, Dean!” he snapped, knowing a bruise was going to form.

Dean laughed. “Sorry, Sammy. Didn’t realize you were a sleep.” he said.

“Don’t call me, Sammy.” Sam mumbled, looking around. “Where are we?”

“Just outside of Ohio.” Dean said as Sam mentally noted which motel they were at. “Grab our stuff, I’ll get a room.”

Sam glared at him. “Grab your own stuff after you get the damn key. I’m gonna see if there’s a vending machine nearby.” 

Dean shrugged and headed into the main building. Sam climbed out and stretched. The creature was bothering him. His head didn’t hurt, so what he saw wasn’t a vision. He sighed. That dream...it wasn’t a normal dream. What the hell caused that? Dean was waiting for him as Sam returned to the Impala, unsuccessful at finding a vending machine. 

His older brother raised an eyebrow. “What’s on your hand?” he asked.

“What are you talking about?” Sam replied, looking at his hand. Nothing was there.

“The other hand.”

Sam looked. It had dark green something dried onto it. The tall Hunter frowned. When the hell did this get on him? There was also a scratch. “Uh, I must have touched wet paint of something.” Sam said, extremely confused.

“Maybe...anyway, I got a room.” Dean stated, grabbing some things out of the trunk. “A few hours of Z’s and we will be ready to go.”

Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing his own duffle bag. “Knowing you, it’ll be exactly five.”

The room was basic. Two beds, fridge, a table, two chairs, a tv, and a simple bathroom. Dean claimed the bed furthest from the door, throwing his stuff down. Sam fell onto the bed and sighed before pulling out his laptop. “So, what case have we taken this time?” he asked.

“Two weeks ago, two hikers, both men, disappear while staying at Hocking Hills. Bodies turned up three days later.” Dean says, looking in the fridge to find soda had been left by the previous people. “Damn it. No beer.”

Sam frowned. “And this is one of our cases because?”

“One of the guys had his entire stomach removed. It has yet to be recovered.” 

The taller winchester thought about it before shrugging. “So, any idea what it is?” he asked, beginning to research creatures that ate stomachs.

“Not sure. I’m thinking spirit of some kind. But your the brains of this team. You figure it out.” Dean stated, heading to the bathroom. Moments later, Sam heard the shower running.

Sam rolled his eyes, researching the area instead. He found no unusual deaths besides the two that dean pointed out. There was the occasional bear attack or a hiker stepped on a loose stone and fell to their death, but nothing that shouted supernatural. Though, there was a disappearance. An eleven year old girl had vanished about one week prior to the men being killed. He sighed, looking at his hand which still had green on it. A sudden feeling of dread filled him, as if he was being watched. Sam glanced around. Nothing was out of the ordinary with the room. He let out a sigh and turned back to his research to see that a new report had been uploaded to the police database for the area.

Another young man had been found dead on the trial that the previous two men had been found on. Sam frowned as he looked at the pictures. The new corpse stomach was missing and so was several chunks of his arm. Without warning, pain wracked through Sam’s head. He gritted his teeth.

Images flashed through his mind. Dean standing over an empty coffin. A girl lunging at his brother with her hands covered in blood and possibly holding a stomach. Some kind of creature staring at Sam. Another image of Dean and the girl fighting. It changed to a human-snake hybrid with a skull covering its head. Then Dean was laying on the ground, dead.

Sam clutched his head. He saw a piece of paper that had strange writing on it. A couple of sentences stood out to the hunter. ‘One two three, cat in tree. Four five six, heart on stick...twenty-two twenty-three twenty-four, guts on floor.’ The snake-human hybrid thing then appeared in front of him, screeching.

He covered his ears, trying to block out some of the noise.

“...m...am...am? Sam!” Dean’s voiced yelled.

Sam blinked. Dean was kneeling over him, looking rather worried. “Dean?”

“Sam, thank god. What happened?”

“I think...I think I had a vision.” Sam said, rubbing his pounding head.

Dean quickly went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He handed it to Sam who pressed it up against his forehead. “What did you see?” Dean asked, hand moving over to his bag slowly.

“Dean, I’m not going to go all psychic on you. There is no need for the gun.” the taller brother said before sighing. “What did happen? There was an empty coffin, I think. Then there was a girl. She was holding a stomach. Something was watching us...I think. You and the girl were fighting. She became a human-snake hybrid thing with a skull covering her head. Or was that something else? Maybe. I don’t know.”

The older hunter nodded slowly, taking in what his brother had just told him. He sighed. “Well, with that information, we could be almost hunting anything. Look. We’ve still got a few more hours of driving ahead of us. Lets get some sleep for now.” he said, rubbing his eyes.

“Fine.” Sam said, getting up to use the shower. He paused at the door and looked at the green on his hand. Something about that vision wasn’t right. And sam was going to figure out what. In the meantime, he had a case to figure out after at least seven hours of z’s.


	3. Case 0 pt1

Chapter 2: Case 0 pt1   
Sam couldn’t sleep very well. His dreams were plagued with the human-snake hybrid. It never attacked him directly or hurt him, but the damn thing kept lunging at him as if it would. Dean noticed his brother was getting less and less sleep, so he tried to get Sam to sleep in the impala as they continued to Hocking Hills. Sam got maybe ten minutes of actual sleep at most.

After a while, Dean spoke up. “Ok. What is keeping you up, Sammy?” he demanded.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, to tired to think straight.

“I mean, why aren’t you sleeping well? Is it another vision? Or is it nightmares?”

Sam sighed. “Nightmares.” he answered.

Dean glanced over. “About Jessica?”

“No. This...human-snake Hybrid. I don’t know why, but it’s all I can think about right now.” sam grumbled.

Dean nodded. “Want to ask Bobby if he knows anything that could help?” 

“I’d rather not bother Bobby with this. He’s got other things he needs to do.”

When dean didn’t reply, Sam just assumed that his brother had let it go. Moments later, the older hunter had his phone out and was dialing a number. He placed it on speaker.

‘What?’ Bobby’s voice demanded in a bit of a yell as loud barking could be heard from the back ground.

“Yo, bobby, it’s Dean. So I’ve got a question. Do you know anything that invades dreams and looks like a human-snake hybrid?” he asked.

‘What do you mean...stop stealing my food!...a human-snake hybrid?’

“Sam’s been having this nightmare about one after getting a vision with one in it. He said it looked like a human and a snake had a baby and there was a deer skull on its head. Sound like anything you’d know?”

The two boys could hear the sound of movement and the honking of a car. It was followed by a shout from bobby. Dean and Sam exchanged a look. ‘Gimme one sec.’ Bobby said as the sound of a phone hitting the phone could be heard. It was then followed by ‘Get over here!’ and ‘Drop that gun.’ After a few moments, the phone was picked. ‘Ok. So, I don’t recall ever hearing of anything like what you’re saying. Maybe its just a dream. Unless it’s a witch doctor...No, we are not talking about that.’

Dean frowned. “Uh, Bobby, is everything ok over there?” he asked.

‘Everything's fine. I’m on a case right now...I will throw you in the trunk if you don’t stop it right now.’ Bobby snapped to someone on his end followed by a bark. ‘Why do you ask?’

“You just seem a bit stressed. Well, if you think of anything, just give us a call.” 

Sam leaned over. “Hey, bobby?”

‘Yeah, Sam?’

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything that bleeds a dark green color, would you?” he asked, thinking of all the blood from his first dream.

Bobby is quiet for a moment. ‘I don’t. What’s this about? You boys aren’t in trouble or anything, are you?’

“We’re not. I’m sure my nightmares are nothing. See you bobby.”

‘You boys stay safe...damn it all. Ok now I’m mad. Get over here you sonnova…’ Bobby’s end cut off.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and selectively chose to not say anything about what just happened. The rest of the car ride was quiet. Sam was able to sleep for a few hours and woke up as Dean pulled into Hocking Hills. A group of police cars were there. Sam and dean shared a look. This couldn’t be good. Grabbing their FBI cards, Dean and Sam headed over.

One of the police men walked up to them. “We must ask you to stay back. Civilians shouldn’t come any closer.” he said.

“Well, then it’s a good thing we aren’t civilians.” Dean said, showing his badge. “I’m Special Agent Black Sabbath. This is my partner Special Agent Holmes.”

“Black Sabbath? Like the band?”

“Something like that.” Dean replied, happy that someone recognized the band.

Sam rolled his eyes. “We were sent in to investigate some deaths. They would have been from about two weeks ago, two men. One had his stomach missing.” 

The officer nodded. “You’re here about the stomach killer. Well thank god. Things have just gone from bad to worse.” he said, leading the two ‘agents’ over to a tent. Inside was a medical examiner and a corpse. “Doctor Alexandria, these are Agents Black Sabbath and Holmes. Agents, this is Doctor Martha Alexandria. She’s our medical examiner.”

“Agents.” she said. “I’d shake your hands but I’ve got my hands full.”

Dean and Sam glanced down to see that both of her hands were inside of the corpse’s torso. “We can see that.”

Dr. Alexandria sighed. “How can I help you boys?” she asked, pulling her hands out and taking the gloves off as the officer left the room mumbling something about being sick.

“Is this guys stomach missing?” Sam asked.

She nodded. “Just like the last two guys. I think whoever it is is targeting biological males.” she said, covering the body.

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well, out of all the victims, only those with male parts had their stomachs removed. The other hiker from the first attack, I suspect he was a Trans boy.” Dr. Alexandria said. “All identification stated male as gender but his body showed otherwise.”

Sam makes a mental note of that. 

“So, what can you tell us about the victims, besides that they were male? Did they have anything else in common?” Dean asked, nudging Sam. He nodded his head slightly at the man’s hand. 

“Well, besides that they were all male, we know they were killed on the same trail and were killed by something or someone smaller than them.” Dr. Alexandria said, looking at some of her notes as Sam looked at the mans hands. They were scraped as if he had been climbing something.

Sam frowned. “Where on the trail were they killed?” he asked.

“They were killed over at Old Man’s Cave. At least, that’s where their bodies were found. We think they may have tried climbing up the side of the cave to escape from the killer, judging by the injuries on their hands.”

Dean looked at Dr. Alexandria. “Old Man’s Cave?” he asked.

“It’s the most popular area here in the Hocking area. Lots of people come from around the area to just hike through the area. I personally don’t know much about the area, but I’m told that it is a fun area to go explore.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Where were the bodies found?”

Dr. Alexandria sighed. “I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I believe it was outside of the cave.”

Sam looked over from the body. “Dr. Alexandria, how exactly did the men die?” he asked.

“Blunt force trauma to the head. A heavy object hit them in the head before they fell and I’m assuming that they hit their head on something made of stone. This one here, he feel and cracked the back of his skull on the cave floor.”

“Then what’s this” he asked, pointing to a spot on the man's head.

Dr. Alexandria looked over. The area had a scratch and tear as if someone had clawed at him. “I don’t know what caused it. All of the others had this same marking. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that a child was trying to choke them. I found flecks of pink cheap nail polish in the scratches.”

“Anyone can wear cheap nail polish.” Dean pointed out.

She nodded. “I know. But what adult has child sized hands and wears children's nail polish?”

“Did you do the autopsy for the other victims?” Sam asked.

Dr. Alexandria nodded again. “Yes I did.” she said. “If you want I can email you the files.” she offered.

“I would appreciate it. Now, what do you know about the girl who went missing about three weeks ago.” the tall hunter asked.

“Little Mary? The poor thing. She was eleven years old. Her boyfriend is devastated. We’ve scoured the entire trial and woods, but we can’t find her or a body. Why do you ask? Do you think there is a relationship?”

“I can’t say anything definively at the moment.” Sam replied. “Here is my card. My number and my email are on it. Please text or email me if you find anything.”

Dr. Alexandria nodded. “And if I just want to talk to you?”

“Then...then you can message me.” Sam said, slightly uneasy at that but went with it. 

Dean grinned as they left the tent. “Got yourself a new girl?” he teased. 

“Shut up. Something seem off about that body to you?” 

The older hunter shrugged. “Stomach’s missing and he got hit on the head. Typical case. Why?”

“Just...what eats the stomachs of males and why not take the stomach of that trans boy victim” Sam asked, hopping into the passenger seat. “I’ve never heard of anything like it. Closest thing I can think of is a Wendigo, but there aren’t any deaths recorded from years ago. There’s no pattern. And Wendigo aren’t picky about who they eat so long as they eat.”

Dean shrugged as he drove for towards the cabins. He quickly got one and tossed Sam a key. “All that means is that the creature isn’t a Wendigo. Why did you ask about the girl who went missing?” the hunter asked as they headed to their cabin.

“I’m thinking this might be a ghost. Or a Zombie. Like the one from when I visited Jessica and Mom’s graves.” Sam pointed out. “If the girl is dead, then she may be back for revenge.”

“Man, I hope its not a zombie. Those are so much fun.” dean grumbled, voice filled with sarcasm.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. “What’s the matter, Dean? Worried you might get your ass kicked again?”

Dean glared at him as he stormed inside, nearly slamming the door. Sam stepped in the way so that the door didn’t shut on him. The taller hunter laughed. Dean simply threw his things onto the bed and stormed over to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 3: Case 0 pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Make some notes about certain events.

Chapter 3: Case 0 pt2  
Sam sat down on the bed, still laughing. He decided to do some research on ‘Little Mary’ as Dr. Alexandria called her. He couldn’t explain it, but Sam felt like the girl had something to do with the deaths. Searching heavily, Sam finally came upon some things about Mary. Her full name was Mary Ingred Alexandria. She was the daughter of Samuel and Alexa Alexandria, younger sister of Martha Alexandria. She disappeared three weeks ago but wasn’t pronounced missing until about a couple days from the first report of her missing which was made by Dr. Alexandria. According to the police report, Dr. Alexandria stated that Mary was supposed to visit her for the weekend and never arrived, which wasn’t like her. The police dismissed it as the doctor was a very paranoid person until three days later when the parents came to pick Mary up only to learn their daughter never arrived at their eldests home.

The last person to see her was supposedly Jacob Smith, a local fourteen year old who often claimed Mary was his girlfriend, despite their age difference. When interviewed by the police, Jacob said that he last saw her walking down the street towards her sisters house. Surveillance footage was down in the area that day, so no one was able to prove or disprove his story. People in the area were interviewed, but no one had seen her. 

Sam frowned. Something about Jacob didn’t seem right. He did some quick research into him. Jacob surprisingly had quite the record for assault and B.A.E. Sam found a list of the last things he stole, which was during the time frame when no one but Dr. Alexandria thought Mary was missing. He frowned. Chalk, a wooden box, nightshade, a dress made for a child, and a few other plants that sam didn’t recognize. What the hell was this boy up to?

He looked up what the plants where and what they were most commonly used for. His heart stopped for a split second as Dean came out of the bathroom. “Sammy? Whats up? Figure out what this thing is?” the older brother asked, sitting on his own bed.

“I was looking up Mary and found something interesting.” Sam said, typing.

“Care to share with the class?”

“You know that Mary had a boyfriend, correct?” 

Dean thought for a moment. “Mary’s the missing girl, correct? Yeah, Dr. Alexandria mentioned that the girl had a boyfriend. Why?”

“So the boy is Jacob Smith and he’s got quite the record. Get this, the last time he stole, he stole plants used in necromancy rituals.” Sam said, showing dean the list.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What is this kid doing? You don’t dabble around in necromancy. Everyone knows that.” 

“I have no idea. But what ever it is, I fear of what he could have done. We need to have a word with him.” sam stated.

“Get his address. I’ll grab our suits from the trunk.” Dean replied, heading out of the room.

Sam nodded, looking at a picture of Jacob. What was this boy up to? Without warning, he found himself standing in a forest. He looked around. The forest resembled that of what surrounded them. As he turned around, Sam found himself looking at the human-snake hybrid. It simply stared at him before turning away and heading of. The forest disappeared only for sam to find himself back in the cabin. 

Dean stepped back into the room to see his brother looking around. “Sam?”

Sam looked at him and sighed. “What? Did you lose my suit?”

“No...is everything ok, little brother?” dean asked, concerned for his brother.

“Everything’s fine. Why?”

Dean shrugged. “It just looks like something is bothering you.” he said, tossing Sam his suit. “I’m gonna change in the bathroom. Get dressed fast.”

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly changed.

_*-_-*_

Sam and dean drove up to a small house in the nearest City, Logan Ohio. They saw a truck in the driveway as well as a beaten down car. A dog was hanging out on the roof of the car. It looked over at the boys but didn’t say anything as it laid its head back down. The two brothers exchanged a quick look before heading up to the front door. There was yelling coming from inside the house. Sam cautiously knocked on the door.

The front door opened. And Bobby Singer was standing there. Dean, Sam, and Bobby stared at each other, rather surprised actually. All three were dressed as FBI Agents.

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Agent?”

“Agents. This is Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith, these are my partners.” Bobby said gesturing to each person.

Sam and dean pulled out their badges. “Special Agent Black Sabbath and Special Agent Holmes.” Dean said. 

“I was just speaking with Mrs. Smith about her son Jacob. I’ll fill you boys in over lunch.” Bobby said as Mrs. Smith nodded a hello.

Sam nodded. “We’ll follow you there.” he said.

Bobby turned to the woman and bidded her a good day before walking over to his car. “Zane, get down. You know better than to be up there.” the older hunter snapped slightly, glaring at the big dog.

The dog, now known as Zane, seemed to grin before jumping down. Dean instinctively took a couple steps back. Sam chuckled as the dog let out a yawn, showing its sharp teeth. Bobby rolled his eyes and hoped in his car while the two brothers went and got into the impala. Dean frowned. “Has Bobby always had that dog?” he asked.

“Uh, nope. First I’ve ever seen of it. He’s always had a different dog. Maybe something happened to it.” Sam replied. “But does it matter anyway? It’s just a dog.”

“Of course it matters!” Dean said, irritated. “Bobby’s other dog was tolerable. I don’t know this one!”

Sam let out a laugh as Dean followed Bobby to a Denny’s. When they went inside, Bobby had put a service dog uniform on the Zane so that he could sit with them. A waitress quickly took their order, slipping Dean her number. Sam turned to Bobby. “I didn’t realize you took this particular case.” he said.

Bobby shrugged. “I wasn’t, but I had to show Zane here the ropes of hunting.” 

The dog looked up as his name was said. Sam gently rubbed the top of his head. “He’s a gorgeous dog, Bobby. When did you get him?”

“A few weeks ago. Stumbled into him in the woods behind the house. Well, more like he ran into me.”

Dean nodded, looking at the dog uneasily. “So...what kind of dog is Zan?” he asked.

“I am not one hundred percent sure. I’m suspecting that he’s a wolf, husky mix.” Bobby replied.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “That is an interesting mix. It’s a good thing that you don’t have any kids. Zane hunt with you?”

“It looks like it so far. He follows me wherever I go. Plus, we meet on a hunt.”

“What were you hunting?” Sam asked.

“Shapeshifter. Zane found it and was in the process of tearing it apart when I successfully shot it in the heart. He knew who it was before I did.” 

Zane held his head high with pride. Sam let out a laugh. “Anyway, you’re here because of the bodies with missing stomachs?” the tallest hunter asked.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “No. I was here about the missing girl.” he said sarcastically. “Of course I’m here because of the bodies.”

Sam held his hands up defensively. “What did you get from Mrs. Smith?”

“Just that her son was supposedly on his way home when Mary went missing. She’s concerned about him. He’s been acting ‘strange’, according to his mother, for the past three weeks.” Bobby stated.

This got Deans attention as the waitress brought over their food. “How weird is weird?” 

“He keeps going to this place called Old Man's Cave every second he can, even in the middle of the night. Every time he gets back home, Mrs. Smith swears up and down that he looks as though he had seen a ghost and is often covered in mud. She’s worried that he might think that Mary had disappeared there. The local police and rangers have searched the entire area. There was no sign of her.” Bobby replied.

“You think Jacob is the reason why she’s missing?” Dean asked.

Bobby shrugged. “Well, the kid isn’t exactly playing innocent.” he said.

Sam nodded. “I agree. The kid has a record. Did you see the last things he stole?” the tallest hunter asked.

“No. someone broke the computer.” Bobby glared over at Zane who simply stole a tomato off of Sams salad. “What did he steal?”

Sam told Bobby the list, tossing zane a tomato so that the strange dog would stop trying to steal more of the fruit/vegetable. Dean noted that.

Bobby’s face paled slightly. “That damn idiot. If he’s done or doing what I think he’s doing, we are going to be in a word of frustration.” he said, gritting his teeth.

“What’s he doing?” Dean and Sam said at the same time.

“He’s trying to bring Mary back from the dead as a slave.”


	5. case 0 pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came so late and is short.  
> If you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns, please leave them in the comments.   
> Kudos are always appreciated thank you.

Chapter 4: case 0 pt3  
Dean and Sam followed Bobby to Old Man’s Cave. Zane was up ahead, sniffing the ground. The older brother wasn’t too comfortable around this wolf/husky, but Bobby was insistent that they would need his sense of smell. Sam was fine with it as he was a dog persona and Zane actually seemed to like him. Bobby had mumbled something around the lines of ‘Lucky bastard’ when Zane licked Sam’s hand at the beginning of the trail.

Dean looked at Bobby. “So. How have you been holding up?” he asked. “Last time we saw you, you and dad were having a fight.”

“Well, John just does that to people.” the older hunter replied, looking at dean.

“Bobby, you threatened to shoot him. You had the riffle and everything.” 

Bobby shrugged. “Again, John just does that to people. Sam, last I heard you had been out at college. What brought you back to the life?”

Sam sighed. “My girlfriend died.” he mumbled.

“Oh...I’m sorry. How’d she die? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“The demon killed her.”

The whole group went quiet as Sam didn’t elaborate about what happened. Zane came back and gently nuzzled Sam’s hand as if trying to comfort him. Sam smiled slightly and rubbed the top of his head. He looked over into the dogs eyes only to feel his heart drop. 

The dogs eyes seemed to be black and empty. They were staring at him as if the dog was going to do something to him at any moment. Sam blinked in shock. The eyes returned to a normal grayish blue color. Zane tilted his head as if confused. He whined, licking Sam’s hand.

Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “You ok, Sammy?” he asked.

“Don’t call me sammy.” Sam replied instantly. “Lets just find the kid.” 

Bobby rolled his eyes as Zane stopped walking. He stared off in the distance. He tensed, fur standing on end. He let out a growl. Bobby slowly reached for his gun when the dog bolted ahead. “Zane. Get back here...god damn it all.” bobby cursed, running after his dog.

Sam and dean exchanged a look before running after the older hunter. The two followed the other hunter and crazy dog down off the trail and towards the opening of Old Man’s Cave. Zane darted behind some rocks. There was a loud cry of shock and terror. When Sam, Dean, and Bobby all caught up, they found Zane bitting a young boys sleeve, trying to drag him away from the cave wall.

The boy looked at the hunters. “Please, help get this wolf away from me.” he begged.

Bobby couldn’t help but chuckle. “Down, Zane. We’re right here.” he said, grabbing the big dog by the scruff of the neck. He pulled him back. “Sorry about that. He can get a little excited.”

“What is he?” the boy demanded, “He scared me half to death.”

“Just a dog. What’s your name?” Dean asked.

The boy glared. “...Mark.” he said after a moment.

Sam and Dean glance at each other. It was so obvious that the boy was lying, but they decided to go with it. “Ok, Mark. Where are your parents?” Sam asked.

“Why should I tell you? I don’t know you.”

Dean, Bobby, and Sam pulled out their badges. “We’re FBI. I’m Special Agent Dabney. These are Special Agent Black Sabbath and Special Agent Holmes.” Bobby said, in his authority voice. “We are looking for Jacob Smith. We have questions for him and his mother said that we could find him around here.”

‘Mark’ looks really uneasy at this. “What did he do?” he asked.

“Nothing. We need to talk to him about a friend of his named Mary.” Dean stated. “Have you seen him?”

He said nothing. Sam sighed. “Look, we know you lied about your name. We also know you are Jacob. Our dog here is trained to find people. We’ve been following your scent.” Zane let out a bark as if he was agreeing.

“What? That’s not true. FBI don’t have dogs like that.”

“We sure do. We have them to find people like you. People who skip out of being questioned by us.” Dean replied.

‘Mark’ looked at the men before trying to run past them. Zane jumped forwards, knocking the boy onto the ground. The furry dog sat on top of his back, preventing the boy from standing. ‘Mark’ was physically shaking. He looked up at the men standing above you with fear. Dean almost felt bad for him as he knelt down.

He looked the boy straight in the eye. “Listen kid, just agree to answer us honestly and not try to run away, and we’ll have Zane get off of you.” he said.

“Ok. Ok. I promise. Just...don’t hurt me.” 

Dean blinked in surprise but nodded. “We all promise.”

The boy nodded. Zane studied him for a moment before climbing off, allowing the child to sit up. Sam knelt down in front of him. “So, what’s your name? You’re real name?” the tallest hunter asked.

“Jacob. Jacob Smith.” he answered.

“Ok Jacob. Do you know a girl named Mary Alexandria?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know...knew Mary. She was my best friend. But people called her my girlfriend because I had a crush on her.” Jacob replied.

“Do you know that’s she’s been missing?” Sam asked.

Another nod.

“Do you know where she is?”

Jacob hesitated, causing Zane’s fur to stand on end. A small growl left the wolf/husky mix. The boy flinched. “I...I’m not sure any more.” he said quietly.

“What do you mean by that?” Bobby asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Try us.”

“She...she’s not really herself anymore. She used to be here, but she’s been disappearing lately.”

Sam frowned. This couldn’t be good. “Jacob, why don’t you tell us everything from the beginning.”


	6. case 0 pt4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far. I hope it's been enjoyable in some way.   
> Any Kudos and Comments would be appreciated.  
> If you have any questions, statements, or concerns, please leave them in the comments below.

Chapter 4: case 0 pt4  
__flash back__

Jacob was just leaving school. It had been a terrible day at school. His teachers had treating him like crap, expecting him to be the greatest student of all time. Like hell he was. Jacob was just a really smart student. It didn’t mean he knew everything or would always get hundreds on his tests. Sometimes he just couldn’t pass a test. He was walking down the street when he caught sight of familiar red bouncy hair walking ahead of him. A heavily filled backpack was on her back and a sleeping bag under her arm.

A smile crossed his face. “Mary. Mary Alexandria.” he called, running after her.

The girl turned around and smiled. “Hey, Jacob. How was school?” she asked.

“It was alright. Teachers were jerks, as usual. But enough about me. Where are you going?”

“Oh, I’m walking home.” Mary answered.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. “Home? But I thought you lived on the other side of town. Unless you’re staying at your sisters house.”

Mary shook her head. “Those aren’t my homes silly. Old Man’s Cave is my home.” she said, grinning. “Mom and dad don’t trust me so I’m going to my real home where I can do what I want when I want!”

“But, what about your parents?”

“Screw my parents. They’re meanies. Molly says so.”

Jacob felt a chill run through him at the name. Molly...her imaginary friend. Mary wasn’t always obsessed with Molly and listening to this fake friend, but one day she started talking about her more and more to the point where Molly had a seat at the dinner table from what Mary’s parents told him parents. Jacob didn’t like Molly. She, from what Mary told him, seemed controlling and like a terrible person. One time, she told Mary to set the neighbors cats on fire. Mary didn’t go through with it as she told the neighbors, but the freak of nature scared him.

He sighed. “Uh, don’t you think that Molly is a little girl too and that she wouldn’t know better?” 

Mary glared at him. Jacob felt another chill run through him. There was pure hatred in those sweet, innocent eyes. “Molly isn’t a little girl. She is an angel.” she said angrily. “And she does ‘know better’. If you don’t like her, you can just go away.”

Jacob held his hands up. “Woah, easy. No need to get mad.”

“Get mad? You insulted my friend. Why shouldn’t I be mad?” she demanded, her eyes turning slightly red.

“I didn’t mean to insult her. I didn’t know. I swear.” ‘Please, just calm down.’ he added in his thoughts.

Mary studied him for a moment before looking off to her right. “I think you’re right. He didn’t mean any harm...Ooh! That’s a good idea.” she said to the air, just like she did everytime that she was talking to Molly. “Jacob, Molly says that you should come with us to see my new home.”

“Sorry, but as much as I’d like to. I have to get home and…” Jacob stopped talking as Mary grabbed his hand. “What are you doing?”

“You act like you have a choice in the manner.” she said, her voice filled with ice despite her smile.

Jacob knew that look. Mary wasn’t kidding when she said that he wouldn’t have any say in the matter. Her mom fell down the stairs last time she refused what Mary said when her little girl gave that look. Not wanting her wrath, Jacob nodded and let the eleven year old pull him towards Hocking Hills. It would have looked strange to see an eleven year old girl pulling a fourteen year old boy, but no one was out and about. In fact, they seemed to be alone as the two headed down the trail towards Old Man’s Cave.

As they stepped closer, Mary smiled and ran to it. She jumped off the trail and headed under the walkways. She squealed in delight. “I’m home!” she cried. “We’re home, Molly.”

Jacob watched her run around a bit. He was a bit concerned for his friends sanity. “Hey, Mary? Why am I here?” he asked.

“Because Molly wants you here. She says that you should remain here!” she laughed.

“Ok. That makes sense, but Mary, I really do need to get home. I promised my mom I wouldn’t take any detores while coming home today.”

Mary stopped playing and walked over. Her face was completely serious. She tilted her head. “Do you not like me any more?”

“Wait what?”

“Do you not want to be friends anymore?” Mary demanded, becoming very mad.

“What? No, I still want to be friends. But I need to keep my promises to my mother. Otherwise I’ll get grounded and not be able to hang out with you.”

“But, I want you to stay here.”

Jacob knelt down a bit so he could look the eleven year old in the eyes. “I know that you don’t want to go to your sisters house. I know you don’t like it there, but your parents won’t know that unless you don’t tell them.”

“But but…”

“Listen, Mary, we all have to do things we don’t like. I have to go to school and treated like crap. You need to go to your sisters house.”

Mary shook her head. “It’s gross there. Molly doesn’t like it either.” she whined.

Jacob sighed. He was starting to get rather annoyed about Molly. He knew she wasn’t real, but by god, Mary sure thought she was. “Listen, Molly doesn’t have to stay if she doesn’t want to as she isn’t a little girl. You on the other hand aren’t old enough to be out on your own yet. You need to stay with your family. They can keep you safe and happy.”

“But I’m not happy at home. I’m sad and lonely. Mom and dad don’t pay attention to me.”

“Then make them see you. Talk to them. Ask them questions.” he pointed out. “Mary, do you think you will be happy out here on your own?”

Mary looked up over her shoulder and stared there for a moment as if listening to someone. “Molly says I will be.”

“I’m not asking what Molly thinks. I want to know what you think.”

Mary thinks about this. She thinks hard for a few moments before looking back up. “I...I don’t want to be out here. I want to be with my mom and dad and big sister. I don’t want to be out here in the cold.” she announces.

Jacob smiled. “Great. Then lets get you to your sisters house. I’m sure she’ll be very worried if you don’t show up.” he replied holding out his hand.

Mary nodded and was about to take it when something pulled her back. She let out a shriek of fear. Jacob simply stared. He couldn’t move out of pure fear. Some unseen force had grabbed his friend and dragged her away. After a moment, her shrieks caused him to snap out of it as he ran towards her.

“Mary!” he cried, grabbing her hand. Jacob tried to pull her back to him, but whatever was holding her was much stronger than he was.

“Molly, let me go! I’m sorry!” Mary screamed.

Jacob grabbed a rock and threw it over Mary’s head, trying to hit what was holding her. “Let her go, you big freak!” he shouted.

A rock his something sturdy. It lifted Mary up and tossed her into the water. Jacob could hear footsteps walking towards him, but nothing could be seen. He grabbed another rock and threw it in the general direction of the footsteps. His heart was beginning to race. ‘Molly’ was a real creature that was invisible, except to maybe Mary. The rock landed on the ground, not hitting anything. He kept throwing rocks. Some occasionally hit something.

Without warning, Jacob felt something grab him by the throat, cutting of his air supply. He grabbed at air, trying to stop the thing from choking him to death. Just as darkness started to fill his vision, Mary yelled. “Molly, stop it!” 

‘Molly’ dropped him, his head hitting a stone as he hit the ground. Jacob started coughing, gasping for breath as his vision still became blurry. He tried to stand but his body wasn’t functioning properly anymore. 

“Molly, I am not staying here with you. I am going home.” Mary shouted angrily only to get lifted into the air. “Molly, put me down!”

Molly clearly didn’t listen as ‘she’ carried Mary up onto the walkway. She grabbed Mary by the throat. Mary was thrown down onto a stone. Jacob yelled “NO!” as a spike pierced through Mary’s stomach, blood gushing onto the floor. Mary’s eyes were filled with shock and terror and pain before they became lifeless.

Just as Jacob began to black out, he heard a scratchy and demonic like female voice say, “No one breaks what’s mine except for me.”

__End of flash back__


	7. Case 0 pt5

Chapter 6: case 0 pt5  
Sam stared slightly surprised and shocked, Dean looked slightly disgusted, Bobby looked concerned, and Zane simply sat there like the good dog he was. Jacob looked between the men and dog for a few moments after concluding his story before sighing. His head fell slightly. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me.” he said quietly. “No one in their right mind would.”

This brought sam out of his state of shock. “No, we believe you. What did you do to Mary’s body?” he asked.

“I buried her under a pile of rocks.” Jacob said, pointing to a small rock pile on the far cave wall, “I panicked. I couldn’t just bring her to town. No one would believe me at all. But, she won’t be there anymore. Under the rocks I mean.” 

“Why not?” Dean asked.

Jacob sighed. “I...I may or may not have used a magic spell and brought her back from the dead.” he confessed.

The hunters stared at him for a moment. Dean took a deep breath and slowly let it out. His frustration could be clearly seen on his face. “You used magic to bring her back from the dead? Why the hell would you think that is even remotely a good idea?” the second shortest demanded with a yell.

“I was scared. Mary was dead and I needed her to come back. It wasn’t fair.” Jacob countered.

“Life isn’t fair! You never bring people back from the dead. They will never be the same person they were when they were alive. They become these vicious and deadly creatures that know only to kill.” the shortest hunter yelled angrily.

Jacob flinched, starting to cry. “I’m sorry. I just wanted my friend back.” 

Sam glared at his brother, walking over to the frightened child. “Listen, you made a very big mistake, but we can help fix it. Now, do you know where Mary is?”

“No. She...she’s usually gone until nightfall, but she always comes here.” 

Bobby and Dean share a glance. Sam sighed. “Jacob, the Mary you know and cared for is gone. She’s not coming back. You know that right?” he asked. Jacob nodded after a moment, sniffing. “Now, my partners and I can handle her. We won’t tell anyone what happened, but we need you to go home. Your mother is worried.”

Jacob looked up at Sam. “What are you going to do to her? I don’t think she can die now. I know. I’ve tried. I’d push her off a cliff, and she would get up and walk it off.”

“We specialize in situations like this. We have a few tricks up our sleeves. For now, Special Agent Black Sabbath can escort you home to make sure you get there safely.” Sam said, sending a smile to Dean.

Dean gritted his teeth slightly at the idea of babysitting a kid, but he still nodded. Jacob sighed and headed over to him. The older winchester put a hand on the boys shoulder. As he walked him away, Dean sent a glare to his brother. Sam shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

After the two were out of sight, Bobby turned to Sam. “You also think this whole situation is fishy?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “Something doesn’t seem right about the whole thing. This Molly character is strange. She killed Mary. I’ve never heard of anything with power like that.”

“I don’t know of any creature that even remotely sounds like that.” Bobby said. “Mary on the other hand will be much easier to handle. Since she is undead, only a few things can actually kill her permanently.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “And since he brought her back here, there are only three actual options: Fire, cutting off her head, or burying her alive.”

“Exactly. Now, lets get a hole dug for the bitch. It’ll be the easiest and safest option for us all.”

_*-_-*_

Sam and Bobby spent hours digging a hole big enough and deep enough to hold a zombie child. It was starting to get close to nightfall, and Dean still hadn’t returned. Sam had called him a quite few times, using different numbers. Dean hadn’t picked up once. The younger winchester was beginning to get extremely worried. Zane would constantly be working to get Sam’s attention as if he knew how upset the hunter was getting. Sam would smile at the dog/wolf each time, grateful for the distraction.

The sun was starting to go down. Sam sighed. He dialed one of Dean’s numbers one last time. “Come on, dean. Pick up.” Sam muttered under his breath.

‘Hello?’ a male voice said. And it wasn’t dean’s voice.

Sam frowned. Something wasn’t right about this. Probably the part where Dean wasn’t the one who answered his phone. “How did you get this phone?” he demanded, getting bobby’s attention. 

‘Oh, I found it on the body of some dead guy. It was going off, so I thought I should answer.’ he said in a slightly cheerful tone.

Sam felt his heart drop, thinking about that nightmare he had before they even started the case. Images of dean’s dead body flowed through his mind. He growled. “You what? Where are you?” Sam snapped, wanting to kill the boy.

There was a laugh from the other end. ‘You hunters are so predictable. You want your partner’s body? Come and get him. But I doubt you can. I’ve sent my greatest weapon against you.’ he said.

A twig snapped from outside the cave. Bobby and Sam both looked over to see an eleven year old girl wearing a simple pink dress. Blood and what was probably guts stained the dress around her stomach and on her mouth. There was also a massive tear on her stomach area. She looked half dead. A simple knife was in her hand. In the other was what could have been a stomach. She snarled at them, her teeth clearly covered in flesh. 

There was another laugh from the other end of the phone. ‘It looks like my little puppet has arrived. I would love to stay and chat, but I’m sure you’re about to be too busy to focus. Bye bye.’ he said before hanging up.

“Where’s...damn it.” Sam swore, shoving his phone in his pocket before pulling out his gun.

Bobby already had his shot gun out and aimed it at the girl. “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, girl.” he said.

The girl giggled. “One two three, cat in tree. Four five six, heart on stick.” she sang happily, licking her knife. “Seven eight nine, its time die!”

With that she dropped the stomach and lunged at the two hunters, swinging her knife wildly in front of her. Bobby and Sam jumped to the side to avoid getting hit. She swung again. Sam was worried. The vision...it was freaking him out badly. He raised his gun and shot a few rounds at the girl. They hit, but they didn’t even phase her. She simply laughed.

“Bobby, do something.” Sam yelled.

“What do you think I’m doing?!” Bobby yelled back, firing his shot gun at her.

The girl simply laughed at their attempts again. “Ten eleven twelve, time to go to hell!” she shrieked, lunging at Bobby. Before the blade could even touch him, Zane ran at her, grabbing her by the arm. She let out a loud, satanic laugh, swiping her knife at Zane. It slliced deep into his shoulder. The poor dog let out a yelp of pain, releasing her arm. He limped away from her slightly. She continued laughing. “Thirteen fourteen fifteen, you can’t kill me!”

Sam gritted his teeth. They needed her to get closer to hole they had dug. If they needed to, they’d bury her. But, someone would need to play bait. He glanced at the hole and stepped towards it. “Hey, bitch. Come get me.” he yelled at the girl.

“Sixteen seventeen eighteen, you want me?” she snapped, still grinning.

The tall hunter braced himself, waiting for the girl to get close. She ran at him, practically dragging her knife behind her. Sam stood there as she gradually got closer and closer. Then, just when she was a at least a foot a way, he jumped backwards over the hole in the ground, barely landing on the other side. The girl fell in with a cry. The hunter panted slightly, looking inside. The girl was on the bottom, blood dripping from her mouth as her knife had implanted itself through her cheek.

She snarled and tried to climb out. “Nineteen twenty twenty-one, you think you hunters have won?” she yelled, “twenty-two twenty-three twenty-four, my master will have your guts on floor!”

Bobby walked over, Zane limping behind him. The older hunter looked in. “Who’s your master?”

“Twenty-five twenty-six twenty-seven, master with you will get even.” she screamed at him, still trying to get out.

“Bobby, I don’t think she’s going to be any help to us. Lets just cover her and go after dean.”


End file.
